


Brothers

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Everybody Lives, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT from WedontknowhowtodiequietlyAfter shielding Kaz with his own body, Jesper is recovering from a bullet injury.Dirtyhands tries to hide it, but he feels guilty for this, he worries for his friend and he finally has to admit he cares about him and considers him as a brother.
Relationships: (background relationships), Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker & Matthias Helvar, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing from Kaz's POV, especially when he has to show humanity.  
> Hope you'll like this piece too.  
> I just realized this is my 25th work!  
> Thanks to everyone who will read!
> 
> Lynn

People in Ketterdam believed Dirtyhands was unable to feel any kind of feeling.  
Love, affection, remorse, sadness... sense of guilt.  
Lies. Only lies.  
Kaz wished they were right with all of his cold... well, less warm than average heart, because, in that case, he wouldn't have found himself in such a terrible mood.  
He sat on a wooden chair, his face buried in his own hands, next to the bed where Jesper was sleeping.  
_“You... you idiot...”_ Kaz thought. _“Why did you do that? Why did you get a bullet in your shoulder for... me?”  
_The wound wasn't too bad, their friend, Helèna, had been able to cure it in a little time and said Jesper just needed some rest to recover. But... but Kaz still couldn't bear the sight of his friend in those conditions.  
_“Was it worth it, Jes?”  
_“ _Demjin_...”  
Matthias' large hand gently touched his shoulder, only for a moment. The boy sighed, rubbing his own face with his gloved hands and straightening his back.  
“I'm fine. I'm just tired.”  
They were alone. He, Jesper, Matthias and little Aenya, who was crawling on the carpet.  
Wylan hadn't left Jesper's side for two days but, that morning, he had an extremely important business meeting, that he couldn't postpone; Kuwei offered himself to go with him, while Nina and Inej were helping Marya with some commissions and, for reasons Kaz didn't even get, they had taken Trass with them.  
“I am very tired” he added then.  
Matthias curved his lips in a little smile. He was sitting next to him, silently.  
“You never slept these days. If I didn't know you I'd dare to say you're worried for Jesper and that, maybe, you also feel guilty...”  
“But you know me well, so you know it's not like this...” Kaz replied, with the most unconvincing tone ever.  
“Of course, _Demjin_ , of course.”  
Aenya crawled towards her father's legs and grabbed his pants, making her weird, shrill noises.  
“Yes, love” the Fjerdan murmured, widening his smile and taking his little daughter in his arms. “Are you hungry, aren't you? _Demjin_ , wouldn't you mind if...”  
“It's fine” Kaz replied in a plain voice.  
He absently looked at Matthias' giant figure, who was walking away with the baby girl, talking her with a weird, squeaky voice and kissing her full, rosy cheeks, while she laughed.  
He briefly tried to figured himself in such a situation and ended up hoping Inej would have never asked him to adopt a kid.  
“You look horrible...”   
Kaz awoke from his frightening thoughts, turning his head and meeting Jesper's grin.   
“You should see how _you_ look” he replied.  
Jesper stretched his arm towards the bedside table, taking a little pocket mirror and staring at his own reflection for a while.  
“Uh... yes, stunning as usual!” he finally said.  
Kaz shook his head, trying to hide the little smile on his lips: “You feel definitely better. I'm glad of this. I mean,” he immediately corrected himself “I am glad because you'll soon be able to stand by yourself and I will stop being your nurse.”  
“I got... several nurses,” Jesper pointed out. “And a doctor. You can stop taking care of me whenever you want. Maybe you meant that you will stop worrying and feeling guilty soon...”  
“I'm not worried and I won't stop feeling guilty!” Kaz burst, biting immediately his own tongue once he realized what he had just said.  
Jesper sat up sighing: “It's not your fault if I put myself between you and that man. I did it instinctively. And I'm sure you would have done the same for me.”  
Kaz fixed the pillow against the headboard of the bed, so Jesper could rest his back against it.  
“How can you tell this?” he murmured, avoiding to meet the sharpshooter's eyes.  
Jes raised one of his eyebrows: “I know you, Kaz. You're a greedy bastard, that's true. But, even though you always try to hide it, you care about us. About Inej, our friends... and about me. And if you dare to say you care about your investments, I'll kick your ass from here to the Wandering Island. Remember, I cannot use just one arm, the other one and my legs are fully operative.”  
For the first time in several days, a small giggle came out of Kaz Brekker's mouth.  
“Jesper...” he finally said, taking a deep breath. “You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me. It wasn't worth it. I... I wasn't worth it.”  
The Fabrikator shook his head: “I am nineteen, Kaz, not three. I can decide by myself what is worth or not. That bullet could kill you. It could kill my brother. So I am glad it only hit my shoulder, okay?”  
Dirtyhands' dark eyes widened.  
Jesper gently placed his hand on his wrist, paying attention not to touch the bare skin between the wristband and the black glove: “We're brothers, Kaz, aren't we?”  
It could have been so easier to deny it, to stand up and walk away, telling him he was an idiot.  
But it would have been just another lie.  
Kaz looked at the bandages that wrapped Jesper's shoulder, sighing, then, he finally took courage, looked into the other boy's greyish-green eyes and smiled.  
“Yes. We are brothers. And... I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Especially for my fault.”  
“Hey... we take care of each other. We protect each other, Kaz. That's what siblings do.”  
Kaz's smile widened. His gloved hand gently touched Jesper's.  
“Yes, that's what siblings do.”  
  
  



End file.
